the_menune_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Ulricht Reinstracht
Early Life Born into a poor Sovrunian farming family, Ulricht was the second son of his parents. Following a war with Chalois, Ulricht's parents were forced from their land, leaving them with no money to raise Ulricht. Rather than raise him in poverty, his parents sent Ulricht, aged three, to live in a monastery. When Ulricht was 9, the monks who raised him undertook a mission to bring the Light to the people of Jymark. Not long after the monks had settled into their new home, Golkan raiders attacked the monastery. Ulricht hid from the attackers, before jumping out on one, using a ceremonial dagger to kill him, saving a monk in the process. Ulricht then picked up the axe of the fallen Golkan and fought off the rest of the Golkans. Though not able to save every monk, Ulricht had managed to save the monastery. The monks fled the monastery not long after, heading to Valaeron. Ulricht was sent to the Sons of St. Ciros, an order ran by the Order of Valaeron to raise children and train them as templars. Ulricht excelled at his training; at the age of 12 he was able to best boys aged 16 and above. When asked how he got to be so skilled, Ulricht always attributed it to his faith. He said that the light itself guided him during the attack on the monastery and has guided him since. Ulricht passed his training at the age of 15. Being too young to become a full templar, he joined a monastery in the Craglands, serving as a guard. In the Craglands, Ulricht had his first encounters with demon cultists. Ulricht reported on the activities of a demon cult to the Order, who sent him three templars to defend the monastery with him. Instead, Ulricht led the templars in attacking and wiping out the cultist headquarters. This was the first time Ulricht had led men into battle, and he discovered he had a natural flair for it. Templar When he returned to Valaeron at the age of 18, Ulricht became a templar. Rather than being sent to do guard work like most new recruits to the Order, Ulricht was sent to serve under a Master Paladin; Tristram Drevich. Ulricht followed Drevich's orders to the letter and soon rose up the templar ranks. Drevich himself made Ulricht a Paladin of the Order of Valaeron after a battle against a Goataari horde in the Craglands. Whilst posted in the Craglands, Ulricht uncovered evidence of a Hetzudoxian cult in the village that he was based from. Ulricht tried to convince Tristram Drevich of the importance of following the lead to put a stop to the cult, but Drevich told him to remain focused on the task at hand. Being a loyal soldier, Ulricht followed his orders and abandoned his investigation. A few years later Ulricht had became a Master Paladin of the Order of Valaeron. His first task in this position was to wipe out the cult he had previously uncovered. It turned out that they were a threat, and had wiped out a number of villages in the Craglands before turning their attention to neighbouring provinces. Ulricht soon became known for his ruthlessness when it came to cultists, believing that it was best not to take chances. Ulricht believed that the Light would save any innocents that happened to be killed by him in his pursuit against cultists. This caused a chasm between Ulricht and his former mentor, Drevich. Ulricht, however, had won lots of support within the Order of Valaeron and the Church itself due to his piety and unwavering faith in the Light. Ulricht was appointed as Grand Master of the Order of Valaeron at the age of 27, the youngest in history. Grand Master During his tenure, Ulricht formed the Inquisition to weed out demon worshippers. Originally, the Inquisitors acted as detectives in Valaeron, but Ulricht eventually allowed them to operate outside of Valaeron's borders and kill suspected cultists themselves. Shortly after Ulricht was chosen to be Grand Master, the Northacre Rebellion occurred. In the rebellion, a Master Paladin named Gorgion turned rogue, taking his followers away from the church. Ulricht took this as a personal slight as Gorgion had been a supporter of Drevich. Ulricht declared Gorgion and his followers heretics and enemies of the Church. Ulricht tightened border security to prevent the Gorgionites fleeing into neighboring provinces. Ulricht is currently well into his 50s, but still one of the more formidable warriors Narador has ever seen. He is able to best men half his age in combat with ease and is also a powerful wielder of the Light. Category:Characters